thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeus is the Lord of the Pit and presides over damnation, extortion and prisons. He is the entity that resulted from the Feast in Heaven. Upon Asmodeus' fall, Mithras dictated that four of his six wings be scorched from his back to symbolise his devolution back into a mere lar angel. With the passing of time, as he brooded and schemed within the Pit, his feathers and aspect have become progressively darker in tone. This is a disturbing fact which he chooses adamantly to ignore. The fact that there are no mirrors permitted in the Pit also conceals from the seraph the way that this blackening has begun to collect in his eyes also. During the Scourge of Shadows, Asmodeus was called upon to aid the forces of light in their battle with the Dark, and so released from his earthly prison by the three death-screams of Saoshyant, Heaven's Executioner. The angel saw this as an opportunity to gain a substantial foothold within the world of mortals. After helping defeat the servants of darkness (which included the feat of besting the ancient kulshedra Kharkaroth in single combat), Asmodeus sewed the seeds which would see the rise of the Protectorate. Through manipulating this divine covenant from the shadows, he hoped to harvest sufficient souls to fuel his inheritance of the dead Sun's crown and thus become the new Light of the World, eradicating darkness and holding all lands under his iron grip. As the Protectorate eliminate magi within Naen, their souls are consigned to the Pit, and their increasingly totalitarian doctrine ensures that the souls of the Sandorian populace increasingly fall under his sway, willing to pursue any avenue to achieve some form of escape from their oppressed existence. Asmodeus is served by nine orders of angels, which descended with him into the Pit upon his grand fall. Many theologians use their names interchangeably, or simply use the term "Thamiel" to encompass all spirits under the Cannibal Seraph's command. It is quite possible that these orders of angels are in fact simply different forms of the same shape-shifting entity used to achieve different goals. The Sixty-Six and its servants are nothing if not adaptable, after all. The names of the nine orders of pit fiend are listed below: * Sathariel - These angels seem to embody dogmatic zealotry at its most fervent. They are the rulers of Wrath. * Galamchicoth - These angels are said to be feminine selfishness incarnate. They are the rulers of Pride. * Impa - Often called "imps", these are believed to be the most deceptive of all devils. They are the rulers of Deceit. * Gamaliel - These are the angels of creative destruction and artistic degeneration. They are the rulers of Envy. * Samael - Intelligent schemers beyond parallel, these angels serve Asmodeus as fiendish lawyers. They are the rulers of Avarice. * Thagirion - Sometimes called "chain devils", these enforcers of fiendish law patrol Asmoda. They are the rulers of Cowardice. * Harab-Serapel - These greedy spirits are said to tempt mortals with offers of wealth and material gain. They are the rulers of Gluttony. * Golachab - The warriors of the Pit are hulking beasts, said to be the personification of violent power-hunger. They are the rulers of Lust. * Chaigidel - The morbid chaigidel serve to decay mortals through sheer apathy alone. They are the rulers of Sloth.